


(not a) space battle

by serenfire



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenfire/pseuds/serenfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a bad idea,” Fitz mentioned causally, as if he was remarking on the makeup of a nonexplosive chemical formula, or design of lab tables, or the placement of the genetically altered herbivore piranha in his room by an incompetent parent.</p><p>“YOU THINK?” Jemma screamed over the rush of air releasing as the interrogation room’s ceiling flipped open. “IT WAS YOUR IDEA!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	(not a) space battle

**Author's Note:**

> for fitzsimmons week summer edition on tumblr (day one - stargazing)
> 
> @anyone I know irl: do not read thanks

“This was a bad idea,” Fitz mentioned causally, as if he was remarking on the makeup of a nonexplosive chemical formula, or design of lab tables, or the placement of the genetically altered herbivore piranha in his room by an incompetent parent. 

“YOU THINK?” Jemma screamed over the rush of air releasing as the interrogation room’s ceiling flipped open. “IT WAS YOUR IDEA!” 

“Oi, don’t blame me for your insubstantial grip on the wall. If you’d buckled in like I told you to, you’d be fine.” 

“I was a bit preoccupied with the parachute, thanks!” 

“Don’t be daft, Simmons, we won’t _fall out_. May promised she wouldn’t do any trick dives while we were stargazing.” 

As if waiting for his cue, the plane dipped into a nosedive and from where the two were buckled into the wall, they began to float towards the exposed ceiling. 

“MAY!” Fitz abandoned his cool facade and screamed into the comm. “WE’RE ON A DATE!” 

May’s response was collected and calm. “I’m not doing this to distract you two from making out; we’re being tailed by the Chilean government. Shaking them off.” 

“CLOSE THE ROOF!” 

“Last I remember, the controls were by _your_ door,” May switched her comm off, and Jemma grabbed Fitz’s arm in one whitening grip and the bolted-down table in the other. 

“Don’t you _dare_ fly out that window, Leo. I’m the only one with a parachute!” 

“ _Right_ ,” Fitz gritted his teeth and hooked his foot underneath the table, the other one floating towards the roof in the inverted gravity. 

The Bus pulled up suddenly, flying into the clouds, and the scientists slammed into their restraints. “I think I broke something,” Fitz felt his hip. 

“There wasn’t enough force for you to damage anything, Leo,” Jemma assured him, rearranging herself and standing on the wall. “Where’s the control pad again?” 

“On the door,” Fitz groaned, turning over and yawning to break the pressure in his ears. “But be careful, in case May —” 

Jemma unsteadily walked along the wall and reached for the handle, and May twirled the Bus out of its ascent. Jemma collided with the door, and Fitz cried out, reaching for her. 

“I’m okay,” she gritted her teeth against the pain in her wrist. “Just have to close the — _there_.” 

The roof smoothly shut itself, and internal gravity restored immediately. 

Fitz laughed shakily as he stood on the unstable balls of his feet and reached for Jemma’s arm. “I think that, at least, is broken.” 

Jemma shone a tint of green as she examined her bent hand. “Well, it might have _sprained_ , but it’s not that bad.” She prodded it with her other hand and winced. “I’m the certified doctor here,” she said. “I have casts in the lab, if it’s safe to travel through the Bus.” 

May responded in her ear, “Ward is shooting at them from the cargo hold. They won’t be out there much longer.” 

“The cargo hold?” Fitz frowned. “The cargo hold is open and _he’s not flying out_?” 

“Well, he _does_ have a parachute on,” May grinned. “It’s necessary when one’s halfway out of the Bus.” 

Fitz huffed. “We weren’t in a _space battle_ , May; we were stargazing.” 

“Did you actually _see_ any stars outside?” Jemma asked. 

He blinked. “Er, yes?” 

“I was too busy being tossed about. I want a _proper_ next date, Fitz.” She opened the door and strode down the hallway. “A nice restaurant, romantic candles, a cello playing in the background; _everything_. Have you got that?” 

She turned back to gaze at him, leaning against the lab doors. 

Fitz blinked. “Yes, I think so.” 

Jemma smiled. “ _Wonderful_.” 


End file.
